


A Wendigo and His Wolves

by WitchZakuro



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Blair Sandburg, Dark Will Graham, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Shaman Blair Sandburg, Smut, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro
Summary: Blair Sandburg walks into another world and finds his true calling. Will and Hannibal help him along the way.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 10





	A Wendigo and His Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I wanted to write it. I hope you like it.

Blair could take a hint, he knew when he was no longer wanted. Jim kissing the woman who drowned him, while he was tied up freezing on the floor was a big hint. Things had been getting worse for a while, getting kicked out ever Alex was barely even the beginning. For a while now he has been nothing but his Sentinel’s gopher, doing his paperwork, baring the brunt of his temper, all his idea’s being ignored by Jim and Simon.    
  
He thought after Jim brought him back to life things would get better, he thought it meant Jim truly cared about him. He was wrong. The man only brought him back because he felt it was his duty. If Blair died, Jim would have to face his own actions, and the man could never do that. It was the reason Bair never told him of the changes that have occurred after his death.   
  
He has found himself having his own visions, walking in dark snowy woods as a wolf. Nothing like the twilight jungle Jim has told him about. In his visions he is always searching; for what he doesn't know, but he must find it. Along with his new visions other powers have emerged. He has seen the spirits of murder victims standing by their bodies, and when he touches them he can feel their dying moments. A part of him knows he could do more with the spirits, but fear has held him back from doing anything.   
  
The worst power however is his new found control over water. After drowning he never wanted to be submerged in water again, but the universe had other plans. When he is upset it storms, when he is angry the water around him begins to flood, when he is afraid the water takes shape. It's nothing like the movies, he can’t shape the water and make it float around, but some part of him knows he could crush and drown someone if he wished.   
  
Fear has kept him from telling his partner, he just knows Jim would be pissed if he found out he became a real shaman after he died. Blair is just his Guide, the poor student who helps keep him powers in check. Well, Blair knows now that he is not the man's Guide. If he was Jim would treat him like he now understands a Sentinel should. While Jim is a Sentinel and Blair is a Guide, they are not each other's destined partners.   
  
It's time for him to leave, there is nothing for him here. Jim has enough of a handle on his senses, and the MCU never needed him in the first place. With things falling out with Jim, he had no desire to continue his dissertation. He would hate to see the fall out if he did.   
  
He thinks it would be best to disappear for a while. No one will really miss him, and if he vanishes Jim will never find him to drag him back. Besides, his Naomi rarely shows herself and is often off traversing the world. All he needs is a reliable way to vanish.   
  
Like he just spoke a spell, he can hear bells begin to ring around him. Looking around in confusion he sees Incacha, the Shaman he knows guides Jim in his visions. The man stares at him solemnly before pointing to the door. Walking over cautiously he opens the door, his eyes widening as he sees the woods from his vision stretching before him. Snow is gently falling on the ground and he can hear the sounds of animals. Behind him the Shaman speaks.   
  
“I am sorry. I did not know you were meant for a different place. Your calling is not here, but there, a world similar but different from this. Blair Sandburg, Black Shaman of Wolf Trap, step through the door and find your destiny. Your true Sentinel and Guide await you.”   
  
Not quite understanding his words, but feeling the rightness in his very bones, he steps through the door. He falls forward, landing on two grey paws in the snow as he walks into the woods. A glance behind him shows the door has vanished and his body is that of a grey wolf. The very same from his visions. But this is no vision and he is awake. Turning back to the vast woods before him, he begins to run.   
  
This place is his now and he will explore to his heart's content.   
  
\-------   
  
This world is filled with many strange and wondrous things. Humans do not rule the world, nature is ruled by the Others. Fae like beings who slip seamlessly into the human world. Others are hard to spot unless they want to be, and they can not be killed easily. Human laws do not govern them, and they often prey upon humans for various reasons. Some need the food, others enjoy simply manipulating and watching, while others still use humans to mate.   
  
Everyone knows the others exist, but few ever truly meet one. While Others enjoy playing with humans, they often see themselves as above humans. But humans are not completely defenseless. Over time they evolved and the Sentinels were born. Humans with powerful senses and power, nothing near a strong Other, but enough to protect tribes and villages. To help the Sentinels others evolved into Guides, humans with empathic abilities.   
  
Every Sentinel has a Guide. True pairs meet and bond, a Guide to help the tribe, and a Sentinel to protect the Guide and tribe. In modern times bonded pairs often work in law enforcement or the military. They are the only ones who can truly discover and protect everyone from others, and from normal crimes.   
  
A Sentinel’s power is gauged by how many senses they awoke when coming online. Most Sentinels have between one and three senses. Their Guides often have a matching power level. A few lucky Sentinels have four or five senses, they are the strongest and have the strongest instincts. They are sought after by many, and their Guides are often as power as the Others.   
  
Five sense Sentinels are rare, only a few in the world. Their Guides are often the most power empaths, but this means they are the most unstable without a Sentinel to ground them. Records of Guides going crazy, or seeking the Others for release are not unheard of. A powerful empath with an unstable mind is a recipe for disaster.   
  
It is precisely why Will Graham thinks Jack Crawford is insane. The man wants to use a powerful unbonded Guide to track murders. Will had nothing to keep him grounded, and even if Jack promised that he would not let him get too deep, he had no reason to trust the man.   
  
But that has nothing on the man he met today. Hannibal Lecter, a five sense Sentinel. Meeting him causes something inside him to perk up and watch. The man  _ felt _ like his, but at the same time, something is missing. He knows the man felt the same, he while the man was hard to read, he could feel the disappointment and intrigue he felt while meeting Will.   
  
He has no idea what could cause such a thing, has never heard of a bond trying to come online but missing something. The strange feeling makes it very uncomfortable to be around the man, makes him want to keep his walls up high. Instinct tells him something is wrong, and he has every reason to listen.   
  
Hannibal Lecter is a dangerous unknown, and unless he bonds with Will, he will do his best to avoid the man. Working with someone will not automatically make them friends. A unbonded Sentinel is bad enough, but one that seems to be able to get in his head as well as a Guide is not something he needs in his life. He should have turned Jack down, should not have let himself be swayed by the man's sense of righteousness.    
  
He will find who killed the missing girls, and then he will quit and go back to teaching and hiding away from the world. People and their emotions too much to handle on a daily basis. He would rather stay in Wolf Trap and take care of his dogs.   
  
Some deep part of him knows however, that nothing will be the same after today.   
  
\------   
  
He met one of his mates today. A wolf that has been beaten down by the world, with a beautiful mind and the face of an angel.    
  
Soon he will meet his second mate and the three of them will be whole. He will feed and care for his mates, make sure they want for nothing.   
  
He knows his mates will need him, and has always known they would be broken.    
  
He has never turned down a challenge, and this will be no different. Things will change from now on.


End file.
